CryBaby My Way
by Reader128
Summary: This is what I think should've happened. Please read. The rating has gone down since the film is pg-13. A lot of the story is directly from the movie starting with small changes . Reviews feed my plot bunnies, flames are used to heat their homes.
1. Prologue 1: Allison

**A.N. I decided that there needed to be more Cry-Baby stories on this site. So I'm gonna try and write one. No, this is not gonna be totally about Allison. I'll probably swap back and forth about who a certain section is about.**

**The main characters (Allison, Cry-Baby, etc.) are all 16, almost 17. Sophomores in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This movie came out 7 ½ months before I was born, so it would've been kinda hard for me to have any part in making it. I'm just tweaking the plot for my amusement.**

Allison Vernon-Williams was observant, if she said so herself. She had grown up with her grandmother, after her parents were killed, hearing horrible things about the drapes. She had heard every story imaginable about _them_. She wasn't quite sure if she believed those stories. She had been watching them at school whenever she could since her grandmother started telling tales, and the stories didn't seem to match the real personality of the drapes. She had been told that they were nothing but ignorant, no-account delinquents. She had been told that they cared for nothing and were worth nothing. Like was said earlier, she wasn't sure if she believed that.

One of the first stories she had heard was that they were ignorant. She could easily disprove that... Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker, the leader of the drapes (at least those in high school) had the highest grade in math in the school. His sister, Pepper, was the same in pretty much every other class and second in math. Not that anyone else knew this particular fact; it was a close kept secret that Allison only found out by accident. (That's a story that will not be gotten into at this time.)

The second story involved something about how they would sell their own family if it would help them. That one was so easy to disprove that it took no time at all. Allison had seen Cry-Baby knock the lights out of a "square" who had said some awful things about Pepper, once he heard about it two days later. The square ended up with two black eyes and a broken nose. Pepper couldn't do anything about it at the time because she had been told, by their principal, that if she got into another fight she would be kicked out of school. She needed to graduate for her children's sakes (she had two already and one on the way).

So, Allison couldn't believe her grandmother's stories.

Allison was a square. One of the privileged members of society. She dressed in full-length skirts and blouses that showed absolutely nothing at all. She kept her hair up most of the time, and her make-up was very discrete (as in, basically non-existent). She kept to pastel colors and tight slacks were forbidden. All of her square friends were pretty much the same. The girls dressed just like her, and the boys kept to very modest clothing as well. No blue jeans or t-shirts for them. No way. The were clean-cut (no long-hair for them). All the squares were kinda boring to tell the truth. They were the good kids, the ones who never got in trouble.

The drapes, on the other hand, had very little. They were the lowest on society's ladder; well, maybe not the lowest but close to it. The girls wore skirts with slits up to their thighs or tight slacks and blouses that were tight and only somewhat modest. They wore bold make-up that made their eyes and lips stand out. Their hair was curled and allowed to flow down their backs and around their faces. They wore bright colors. The boys wore jeans, t-shirts, and button-up shirts (which were worn unbuttoned). Some also wore leather jackets. The collars on the shirts and jackets were popped up instead of folded down. Their hair was long enough to be slicked back (with a little twig hanging down in the front of course). The drapes had fun. They did what they wanted. They were the juvenile delinquents, the ones who got in trouble for everything... even if it wasn't their fault. (Not that they didn't do anything to get in trouble, but no one believed them when they didn't, if that makes sense.)

Allison had been watching the drapes for... she couldn't remember how long she had been watching them. Specifically, she had been watching Cry-Baby and his gang. She'd had a crush on him for two years now, since eighth grade. She knew though that he would never go out with a square, so she started dating Baldwin in the hope that she could get over Cry-Baby... that plan was useless and didn't work at all. Going out with Baldwin just proved that her crush was much more than a crush... she loved Cry-Baby. Now, she just had to figure out how to tell him and how to get him to love her back....

**A.N. So what do you think? Should I continue this? If even one person says "continue," I will. I need reviews! They feed my muse.**


	2. Prologue 2: CryBaby

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right! Like I could have any ownership rights to a movie that came out before I was born! I do own a copy of the Director's Cut of the DVD.**

**A.N. If someone knows how old the title characters are in the movie, can they tell me please?**

**Now... ONWARD!**

Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker was smarter than most people thought. He was the smartest kid in his math class and second to his sister in everything else (he only beat his sister by a few points in math). So, it stands to reason that, when someone watches him (and his friends, but especially him) for several years, he would notice. He noticed the looks that Allison Vernon-Williams gave them, gave him. He knew that Allison had seen his, and his sister's, school records. He knew that she knew why he punched out that square... why he had to break that square's nose (and knock out some teeth).

The stories that he had heard about the squares from his grandmother, who raised him after his parents were killed, didn't seem to totally match Allison, but they did match a lot of the other squares perfectly. The stories said that the squares were really rich, really snooty, and all-around good-guys. This girl was rich, no doubt about that, but she wasn't snooty and she had a bad streak. A bad streak that her friends and relatives didn't seem to notice. All of her friends were rich (as in they lived in mansions and went to the RSVP charm school) and snooty, so there had to be something to those stories.

He knew that she wasn't totally a square. There was no way she could be. No true square would observe the drapes for so long without giving them a _look_. She never gave them that look that they usually got from squares... that snotty look that just screamed "I'm better than you. You don't deserve to be in my presence, filthy cretin." Cry-Baby thought that Allison didn't know how to use that look... until he saw her use it on her self-proclaimed boyfriend, Baldwin. Cry-Baby didn't know what the square had done to deserve that look, and to be honest, he didn't care. It was just funny to watch a square be on the receiving end of the look.

Cry-Baby had probably been watching Allison for as long as she'd been watching the drapes.

He knew that he had had a crush on her for at least two years... two years that is before his feelings got stronger. Between watching her and protecting his sister (and his gang) at school, his crush had turned into something stronger. He didn't want to call it love, not until he talked to her anyway. He couldn't speak to her at school without her approaching him first. The teachers would think that he was harassing her if he approached her first. It may seem backwards, but _she_ had to come to _him_. All he had to do was convince her, without words, to come up and introduce herself...

**A.N. So far, I have a total of 1 review(s). That is not enough! Please give me more! How is my muse supposed to survive without the thoughts of reviewers? I know that this chapter is slightly shorter than the one before it, but I didn't have to explain as much in this one.**


	3. Chapter 1: Allison

**A.N. Hi! I'm back! How am I doing so far? I am serious about reviews. I'm still not sure how old the characters are supposed to be, so they stay 16. Any questions? No? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and I don't even completely own that. I found a web site with the script on it, so I'm gonna be using that a lot to get the words right. I will change some things though. Most of my changes will be small, but they will make a difference. I might throw in an OC, but I'm not sure yet. If there's anyone you don't recognize, I may or may not own them.**

Chapter 1 Allison

Allison had finally figured out how to approach Cry-Baby.

Today was the day of the polio vaccinations. Everyone was being herded to the gym, whether they wanted to be there or not. Most people, squares and drapes alike, came on their own. Cry-Baby was another matter. Four people were sent after him. They returned with him right as Allison had to get her shot. He pulled his arms out of their grips and sauntered up to the shot chair. Two people get their shots at a time, so she sat next to Cry-Baby as they got their shots. He pulled down his leather jacket to give the doctor and nurse access to his arm. He had two tattoos on his upper arm (one was an Indian head, the other was his name). She tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it. She just loved the way he looked. She looked over at him and quickly looked away when she noticed that he was looking at her, too. This happened a few times before he looked right at her and cried a single tear. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to him... today.

By the time that she was done in the gym, school was over for the day. She had seen the "Cry-Baby Kids," as that what Cry-Baby's gang was called, leave a few minutes earlier. She looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Malnorowski, Hatchet-Face's parents (she was one of the Cry-Baby Kids), were selling cigarettes on one side of the parking lot. Mrs. Woodword was forcing students to look both ways before crossing the parking lot. Then, as Mr. Woodward's bus pulled out of the way, she saw them leaning up against Cry-Baby's car, not thirty feet from where she was.

"I'm so tired of being good!" she said to herself as she started to walk towards him... them. Cry-Baby had seen her. He lit a match, pointed it at her, then put it in his mouth, chewing on it for a few seconds before spitting it out. As soon as she got over to where they were standing, she said, "Hi!"

Cry-Baby started circling her. "Well," he said, "you're a pretty little square. Want to hang out with us drapes tonight?" He looked right in her eyes as he said that last bit.

She so wanted to say yes, or at least shake her head, but someone interrupted.

"Allison Vernon-Williams, get in this car!" her grandmother called from behind her.

"These hoodlums bothering you?" Baldwin asked from right next to her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"No, no we were just talking," she explained, "Grandmother, Baldwin, this is Wade Walker." She looked at him, trying to convey that she really wanted to go with him, that she liked him a lot.

"They call me Cry-Baby," he said, putting his arm around the girl next to him. "This here is my sister, Pepper."

"Greetings, Granny-O," Pepper said, looking at Mrs. Vernon-Williams, who looked shocked to be spoken to by a drape.

During all this, Cry-Baby kept his eyes on Allison. He seemed to be picking up on what she wanted to say. Baldwin noticed this and had to say something.

"Allison's my girl, so hands off, Cry-Baby!"

Cry-Baby's attention shifted to Baldwin. "You could have fooled me, square," he stated calmly. "Mrs. Vernon-Williams," he continued, "I hear you're having a talent show at your charm school today."

Mrs. V-W (as Mrs. Vernon-Williams, her name is entirely too long, will now be called when not in dialogue), looked down her nose at him, "I can barely imagine what you would call music."

He looked at her and smirked, "I can sing pretty well."

Mrs. V-W looked shocked that he knew how to speak correctly. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Come on, honey. They're just bums," Baldwin said, putting his arm around Allison to lead her to the car.

Wanda Woodward, one of the Cry-Baby Kids, said, "Mr. Puniverse wants a fat lip."

At that, Baldwin jumped into the car. **(A.N.:** Brave, isn't he? Running scared from a tiny blond girl! Ha!)

"I'd like to hear you sing," Allison said to Cry-Baby, staring at him, making sure that he knew she was telling the truth.

Mrs. V-W looked like she wanted to tell Cry-Baby to stay away from her granddaughter, but was too shocked to do so. Instead, she just drove off, thinking about what just happened.

As her grandmother started to drive off, Allison said, "It was nice talking to you all."

**A.N. Well, I'm letting Mrs. V-W learn to like Cry-Baby a little earlier than in the movie, and moving the plot along at the same time. What do you think? I say again, I need reviews. I have (1) so far. What's up with that?**


	4. Chapter 1: CryBaby

**A.N. I think I've figured out the format for my story. I'm not gonna delve into the characters' thoughts, but I am going to swap back and forth between Allison and Cry-Baby each chapter. If you don't understand, look at the chapter titles, they will give you a clue. (I am sorry if that sounded sarcastic. It's kinda late when I'm writing this.)**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned this I would be writing fanfiction?**

Chapter 1: Cry-Baby

Cry-Baby was trying to figure out how to convince Allison to talk to him, without him actually saying anything. He completely forgot about the vaccinations today. So, when four guys came at him intent to force him to the gym, he was not happy. He still had not figured out a plan, and he had been trying for several hours (it's not like his teachers cared if he paid attention or not, the drapes never answered questions in class anyway). Two of the guys grabbed his arms, the others put their hands on his back to push him and grab him if he ran. He was pulled into the gym and pushed roughly towards the front of the line. He yanked his arms free and walked towards the front of the line, ignoring Lenora Frigid when she tried to get in his way. Allison was the next in line on the left side, so he walked to the right side and sat down on the stool. He pushed his jacket down to bare his arm for the doctor and the nurse. He looked at Allison and noticed her staring at him. Both looked down when they noticed the other staring. They did this at least twice. He then knew how to get her to talk to him. The next time she looked at him, he looked right in her eyes and cried a single tear from his left eye... his signature move. From the look in her eyes, he knew he had her attention.

After he got his shot, he and the rest of the Cry-Baby Kids (Milton, Hatchet-Face, Pepper, and Wanda) gathered outside the school. Hatchet-Face's mother called her name, trying to get her to help them sell cigarettes to the students just getting out of school. She ignored them, and the Kids went to lean on the car with the radio turned on... after getting around Wanda's mother (the crossing guard), who made them look both ways before crossing the parking lot and called them "good teenagers" when they followed her directions. Wanda's dad pulled up in his school bus asking if she wanted a ride home and told her that they could count out-of-state license plates together. She told him to leave, and he pulled the bus out of the parking lot.

That's when Cry-Baby saw Allison. She was about thirty feet away, staring at him. She started towards them, and he decided to play along with the look she was sending him. He lit a match with his teeth and pointed it at her. He put it in his mouth to put it out, chewed on it a little, and spit it out on the sidewalk. She was finally standing in front of him.

She said, "Hi!"

He started circling her just to look at her and said, "Well, you're a pretty little square. Want to hang out with us drapes tonight?" He looked right in her eyes as he said this. He really wanted her to say yes.

She looked like she wanted to say yes; she even opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

Her grandmother pulled up behind her in a white convertible and stated, "Allison Vernon-Williams, get in this car!"

Baldwin, who thought of himself as Allison's one and only, came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and asked, "These hoodlums bothering you?"

"No, no we were just talking," she tried to explain, "Grandmother, Baldwin, this is Wade Walker." She looked right at him. Her eyes were saying how much she liked him and how much she wanted to go with him.

Cry-Baby decided to help her out a little. "They call me Cry-Baby. This here is my sister, Pepper," he said putting his arm around his sister.

"Greetings, Granny-O," Pepper stated.

Cry-Baby kept his eyes on Allison and missed Mrs. Vernon-Williams's affronted look. He told Allison, with his eyes, that he knew what her answer was. Baldwin, unfortunately, noticed this silent communication and had to stop it.

"Allison's my girl, so hands off, Cry-Baby!" he said with a sneer, not that Cry-Baby saw it.

Cry-Baby finally looked at Baldwin and stated calmly, "You could have fooled me, square. Mrs. Vernon-Williams, I hear you're having a talent show at your charm school today."

Mrs. V-W looked down her nose at him and stated, "I can barely imagine what you would call music."

Cry-Baby could only look at her and smirk. He decided to let a little of his intelligence show through, just to shock her a little. "I can sing pretty well." In his mind, the shocked look was totally worth speaking correctly. He also knew that he had scored some points with her. (A.N. I know that that saying is Not a 1950s saying, but since I'm a child of the 90s, that's what I'm gonna go with.)

Baldwin decided to get Allison away from the drapes, so he put his arm around her to push her toward the car and said, "Come on, honey. They're just bums."

Wanda, not liking being called a bum, stated, "Mr. Puniverse wants a fat lip."

Baldwin jumped into the car very quickly because Wanda scared him. Cry-Baby thought that was funny.... Baldwin had a habit of bad-mouthing him but was scared of Wanda.

"I'd like to hear you sing," Allison stated. Cry-Baby looked her in the eyes and knew that she told the truth.

Mrs. V-W looked, to him, like she really wanted to say something, but she just drove off instead with a thoughtful look on her face.

Allison called back to them, "It was nice talking to you all."

Cry-Baby waited until they were out of sight before telling the rest of the Kids, "Let's go."

Milton climbed in the back window of the car. Pepper opened the passenger door and let Hatchet-Face in the back seat with Milton before getting in herself. Cry-Baby opened the other door and let Wanda in the backseat. He then got in the driver's seat. They then drove off in the same direction as Allison, Baldwin, and Mrs. V-W.

**A.N. Well, what do you think? I love my muse, but the lack of reviews is killing it!**


	5. Chapter 2: Both

**A.N. I seem to be putting up chapter fairly quickly on this story, at least up to this point, but it's gonna slow down a little bit now. School started and is cutting my into free time. Anyway, like I said, I live off reviews. I know that there's been at least 10 people to look at this, but I only have (1) review. I wonder why that is? I know that my chapters are short, but I want to make sure that I have a good place to stop when I want to quit typing. It's simpler this way. Also, in my opinion, it's easier to read with short chapters than with super long chapters.**

**Important: Since I am not from 1950's Baltimore (I'm a child of the 1990s from the South), I don't really know how the characters are supposed to talk. I can easily guess about the Squares, but the Drapes are a problem. Because of a comment of Allison's (where she calls Turkey Point the "Redneck Rivera"), I am going to write their speech how my friends and I speak.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 2

"Allison, why did you talk to those drapes?" Mrs. Vernon-Williams asked her granddaughter.

"We're squares, Allison, and squares have to stick together," Baldwin added, leaning forward in his seat behind Allison.

"Yeah, but drapes are people, too. They just look different," Allison shot back at them. "Maybe Cry-Baby can sing. Something cool. Something hep."

"Where did you learn those vulgar jazz words?" Mrs. V-W asked, startled.

"It's those jukebox records she listens to. Honey, his kind of music isn't even on the hit parade," Baldwin told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How can I think when you're always touching me?" Allison asked him, shrugging off his hands.

"I have told you, Baldwin, a young lady does not like to be pawed," Mrs. V-W told the young man. (She didn't like anyone pawing her granddaughter, and she thought Baldwin was being ungentlemanly when he touched Allison without her permission.)

-----------------------This Is A Page Break!------------------------------------------

_"_The woman want a Cadillac, she don't want no man. I used to have a woman, said she loved me so. I used to have a woman, said she loved me so," was playing on the radio. Cry-Baby and Pepper were singing along_. _Wanda was drinking. Milton and Hatchet-Face were making out. Pepper turned the radio down.

"I think Cry-Baby's got a girlfriend," Wanda stated.

"Cry-Baby and Allison, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Milton started singing.

"Shut up, Milton," Cry-Baby told him.

"Hey, Hatchet-Face, you think Cry-Baby's got blue balls for the chick?" Wanda asked.

"Allison's a square, Wanda. Cry-Baby don't dig squares," Hatchet-Face stated.

"No," Pepper spoke up, looking at her brother, "she's a scrape: part square, part drape. I think she's pretty."

"Cry-Baby, want some hooch?" Wanda asked, trying to hand him the bottle.

"I don't drink and drive," he stated before stepping on the gas and speeding forward.

-----------------------This Is A Page Break!------------------------------------------

"Allison, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Mrs. V-W asked. "You don't know the shameful truth about that Walker boy's parents. They were evil people. How do you know that the boy won't turn out like his parents?"

Allison knew that her grandmother was just concerned (even if she didn't know what her grandmother was concerned about), so she answered as best as she could, "Just because his parents were bad doesn't mean that he is."

As she was saying this, Cry-Baby's car was pulling up behind them. He waited until the coast was clear, then he pulled up beside them. His radio was blaring. Wanda was hanging out the driver-side window, facing Mrs. V-W's car. Wanda, Milton, Hatchet, and Pepper were singing along with the backup singers on the radio, and Cry-Baby was singing the lead vocals. The song was something about loving a girl. Allison thought the song was pretty, but Baldwin was getting angrier by the second.

"You can pull up now," he told them, trying to sound calm even though the quiver in his voice gave away his discomposure.

Mrs. V-W could hear the singing and thought the boy was pretty good, but she was more concerned by the fact that another car was coming and the drapes were in its way. She kept looking between the incoming car and the one next to her.

"That's not funny," she finally said.

Cry-Baby never looked at the road, instead he stared at Allison as he sang. As the song ended, and after Baldwin issued a death threat that a gentleman would never utter, Cry-Baby blew her a kiss and pressed on the gas, just squeezing through the gap between Mrs. V-W's car and the incoming one, and drove off.

-----------------------This Is A Page Break!------------------------------------------

As he sped forward, Cry-Baby saw Mrs. V-W's car up ahead.

"Will ya'll help me? You know I like her," he asked his gang.

"Sure," Hatchet told him while the rest of the group nodded, they knew he would tell them why he liked her later.

"Thanks," he told them before outlining his plan.

When he stopped talking, they nodded their acceptance of the plan. They searched the radio for the perfect song (as in, one that they all knew) and found THE perfect one just as they pulled up behind the white convertible. Wanda leaned out the window and sat on the sill as they pulled up beside the other car. They all started singing. Milton and Hatched sang out from the back passenger side window, Pepper sang from her window, and Wanda sang across the roof of the car.

Cry-Baby waited for his part to start, and when it did, he sang out, looking at Allison. He knew she liked the song. He ignored Baldwin, who was saying something about how he could move up now and how he was a dead man. Baldwin wouldn't win that fight anyway. Cry-Baby knew that he didn't have time for another song (his gang only agreed on one song anyway) because of the oncoming car, so he blew Allison a kiss and hit the gas. As they drove off, Wanda slipped back into the car.

"Do you think it worked?" Cry-Baby asked.

"We definitely got her grandma thinkin'," Pepper said.

"I think the old lady would like you if you could talk to her without that square there," Hatchet told him.

"Do you think the old lady noticed his death threat?" Milton asked. "If she did, maybe she won't like him as much."

"She doesn't like him anyway," Wanda told her friend, "she kept givin' him the _look_ back at school."

Cry-Baby kept silent while he listened to his friends talk. He thought about what Wanda said. He hoped she was right because then his job was a lot easier than if Mrs. V-W liked the boy currently 'dating' her granddaughter.

"What are you gonna do next, Cry-Baby?" Pepper asked. She was a little worried about her brother but would do anything he asked her to, as long as it made him happy.

"Now, we go to Turkey Point," he told them. "I'll try to figure out how to get her there later."

The rest of the gang agreed with this, and they started singing along with the radio again.

**A.N. Reviews are still needed. Are there any questions that you, as readers, need answers to? If so, review. Have a comment about my writing style? Review. Need to rant about how they talk? Review, but be constructive about it. As of when I post this, I only have one review.**


	6. Chapter 3: RSVP and Turkey Point

**A.N. Hey guys. Why am I still not getting reviews? I mean, really! So, what do you think about this so far? I'll probably continue in the style of the last chapter (Allison, page break, Cry-Baby, etc.). It seems to work, and it allows me to make my chapters longer. Umm... I can't think of anything that needs to be said at the moment. If I do think of something, I'll put it in the A.N. at the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in a while... I just started college, and I needed to get used to it before I continued with this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cry-Baby, or any of the other characters (or the basic plot), do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Annual RSVP Talent Show," Mrs. Vernon-Williams stated from her place on the stage.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Vernon-Williams," the audience parroted back to her.

"First, I must apologize for my frazzled nerves. I seem to have had one too many shocks this afternoon. I have learned a few things, but I will not get into them at the moment. To calm down, let's recite the four "B's" taught here at RSVP. Now what are they, children?" she continued.

"Beauty, brains, breeding, bounty!" the audience answered.

"Yes, yes!" she said happily. "This tenth annual RSVP talent show has officially begun!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Mrs. V-W stepped off the stage. Little Ruthie was the first act. She was about ten, and dressed in a red body suit (1). She was a contortionist. She did a back-bend and drank water from a cut while in that back-bend. She also did the human wheel and rolled around the stage for a little while before leaving the stage. She was very good. Everyone clapped, and the next act came up on stage.

-----------------------This Is A Page Break!------------------------------------------

"So, Cry-Baby, why do you like that girl so much?" Wanda asked as they drove to Turkey Point.

"She's been watchin' us for a while. When I noticed, I started watchin' her too. She is not a square at all. She might act like one, but she's not," he told his friends as he parked the car.

They all got out of the car and walked towards the main building, dodging Toe-Joe Jackson (the local creep/photographer.... He was giving girls $3 for him to take a picture of them in a provocative pose). They walked towards the band/dance floor area, saying 'hi' to people as they went. Just as they were crossing the dance floor, Lenora Frigid came up to them, dressed only in a bathing suit. Cry-Baby made a sound of disgust, knowing that he would have to talk to her.

"Hey, Cry-Baby. You scorch me, man," Lenora said, showing off the sunburn on her leg where she had 'CB' written (the initials weren't burned, but the skin around them was).

"Later, Lenora," Cry-Baby said, trying to stop the conversation before it starts.

"But, Cry-Baby," Lenora tried to sound seductive, "I need a date for tonight's Jukebox Jamboree."

"Well, I'm solo, sugar," Cry-Baby told her, pulling on his ear.

Lenora started pulling on the straps of her top, as if she were going to flash him, "Want to see these gunboats? I give, Cry-Baby, I give bare second on the first date."

Cry-Baby's look of disgust came back very quickly at Lenora's sentence. He decided to end the unwanted conversation before she could hit on him any more and walked past her saying, "Use your mentality and cool down."

Wanda gave Lenora a snotty look and said, "Yeah, Lenora, your bosoms ain't nothin'"

Hatchet followed next, laughing, "Better watch it, Bozo, you might catch a cold."

Milton walked past her without saying nothing, but Pepper had to have the last word, "My brother wouldn't touch your titties with a ten-foot pole. He likes his women bad, Lenora, not cheap."

Lenora made this sound of frustration that Pepper loved to hear because it meant that they had won that round.

**(1) If you own the director's cut DVD, watch the bonus features. The one titled "It Came From Baltimore" (or something like that) will tell the name of this little girl and why she was supposed to be in the movie. Her act is also one of the deleted scenes, and I thought she deserved more credit than she got, which was very little to begin with. They cut her out of the movie without telling her, and that was just wrong! Of course, the ones who worked with her thought it was wrong too, but that is beside the point!**


	7. Chapter 4: Songs and the Rebel Family

**A.N. Well, college is finally over for this year. Sorry for not updating while I was there, but I had little to no free time, and college is really stressful. I was just re-watching this movie, and I realized that I missed a scene... which isn't really my fault because this scene is cut from the television version of the movie. It involved Milton's very religious parents. No, I will probably not rewrite the last chapter just for that one scene... it's not worth it. I am using both movie versions (tv and dvd) for this. Again, I am sorry for not updating for so long. Also, I have fixed a few grammar errors in earlier chapters. You don't have to go back and re-read them because they are little things that don't really matter except to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... wish I did, but I don't.**

**IMPORTANT!: I will not post a new chapter until I get 10 reviews!  
**

Chapter 4- Songs and Meeting the Rebel Family

Allison, after listening to her grandmother's speech, went backstage to get ready for her act. The other girls squealed at the beauty of her dress (strapless, white, with a skirt like a bell) and helped her with her hair. She waited at the side of the stage for Baldwin and the Wiffles (his band/minions) to finish singing their song. Once they moved off the stage, she stepped out and started singing. Her song was about a boy, and it reminded her so much of Cry-Baby that she could literally see his face out in the crowd.

As she sang, she looked around. Baldwin had a slightly creepy smile on his face. Her grandmother looked so proud of her and was smiling a huge smile. Everyone else was very politely smiling and swaying with the music. She had made almost all the way through the song when the air raid alarm went off. She heard her grandmother tell everyone that this was an air raid drill and that there was no need to panic. She slipped under the piano and turned so that she was looking out at the crowd. Baldwin, unfortunately, joined her.

"You were incredible, honey," he said, "where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Just practicing," she answered... then he tried to kiss her. She shook her head and moved away while saying, "Baldwin."

-This Is A Page Break!-

"Uncle Belvedere!" Cry-Baby shouted as the Kids walked up towards the house.

"Wow! You caught me in my birthday suit, butt naked," Uncle Belvedere said from his spot in the wash tub where he was taking his bath.

Pepper yelled, "Grandma, we're home!"

Inside the house, Ramona Rickettes was playing darts while dealing with a customer.

"How much?" the customer asked.

"That muffler? Dupree, for you, fifteen bucks. Take it or leave it."

"Come on, Ramona," Dupree stated, "ten. This thing's hotter than a pistol."

"You guys wanna do business with Ramona Rickettes or would you rather shop at Sears?" she said, throwing a dart at the board behind Dupree. "Now, give me the bread and keep your trap shut."

"You're a hard woman," Dupree stated while handing over the money.

"I'll see you in hell, Dupree," she said, laughing. "Go on, get outta here."

Dupree came out of the house, acting like he was shooting and playing along with the two little kids that came up. Then, he had to leave and the children went over to Pepper.

"Have you been bothering your great-grandma all day? She has customers," Pepper asked them.

Uncle Belvedere spoke up from his wash tub, "Hell no. They helped me steal a car."

The little boy explained, "It's a '51 Olds... it's really cool."

"That's my little Snare Drum," Pepper said proudly.

"And Ma, I swiped six hubcaps like a big girl," the little girl said.

"Way to go, Susie-Q," Pepper praised her daughter.

The two little ones then went to Hatchet and said, "Make those monster faces, Hatchet, please." Hatchet complied and chased them around the yard.

Ramona came out of the house, shooting at the ground and said to herself, "Goddamn gopher's digging up my front yard." She stopped shooting, put the gun over her shoulder, and yelled, "What are you teenagers waiting for? Turkey Point is open for business! Let's celebrate! Yee haw!"

-Miniature Page Break (Sticking with same characters)-

The Kids, Ramona, and Belvedere (now in ripped jeans and a sleeveless shirt) came into the house.

"Today's a special day for me and your grandmother," Belvedere told the Kids as he wrapped his arms around Ramona. "We've been together ten whole years."

The Kids all cheered at his announcement. Ramona and Belvedere were like parents to all of them.

Ramona couldn't contain her happiness. "I'm just so proud of all my drape children," she said, looking at the Kids. She walked over to Wanda, "Oh, Wanda, you sure is pretty in them tight clothes all painted up like trash."

Wanda smiled and said, "I wish you and Belvedere were my parents."

Ramona smiled and walked over to where Milton and Hatchet were leaning against the wall, "Now, Milton, boy, you are everything a man should be. You're young, stupid, and mean."

"We're gonna play some cool music for you tonight, Ramona," Milton told her in gratitude.

"And, Hatchet-Face. Oh, honey. You're just like me. Now, you put the 'T' in 'tough.' So hard, you could've been eating nails for breakfast. But that's the way a woman's got to be these days."

Hatchet answered, "I'd kick a square's ass for you in a minute, Mrs. Rickettes."

Ramona exclaimed, "Oh! This is the best gang my grandson could ever have."

Pepper, who was standing next to her brother, walked towards her grandmother. "Grandma, I'm so happy, all knocked up. I wish I was havin' triplets," she said, rubbing her stomach.

Ramona pointed at Pepper's stomach, "Well, we got a little surprise for your young one in your oven. You show her, Bel."

Belvedere walked over to a small skull hanging from the ceiling. "Sure will," he said, pulling the skull down.

Cry-Baby walked up behind his sister and put his arm over her shoulder. In one corner of the room, a cradle came down from the ceiling to rest at eye-level. It looked like it was made of bones and it had little skulls hanging above it and little rebel flags everywhere. Cry-Baby hugged his sister and asked her, "Oh, Pep, ain't that cute?"

Pepper, still looking at the crib, said in awe, "It's beautiful, Grandma."

Cry-Baby turned away from his sister as Ramona put her arm around his waist. She said, "Cry-Baby, when you was a boy, you had to be the man of this family."

Belvedere came up on his grandson's other side and said, "But I taught you how to dress, didn't I, Cry-Baby?"

"You sure did, Uncle Belvedere," Cry-Baby said, nodding.

Ramona spoke again, "Yeah, well, you're the future now, boy. You're the only future for this godforsaken family. And I want you to go out there tonight and sing, boy. I want you to sing your heart out." She nodded at her husband, "You can show him now, Belvedere. This took a lot of hubcaps, Cry-Baby."

Belvedere walked to the bar and flipped a switch. A section of the wall spun around and neon lights lit up in the new section. A beautiful motorcycle stood there, gleaming in the lights. It was black with red and yellow flames on the gas tank. Cry-Baby moved his arms from his grandmother's shoulders and walked towards it. He threw his leg over the seat and sat there with his hands on the handlebars.

"Grandmother, Uncle Belvedere, you've made me the happiest juvenile in Baltimore. And guess what... I met a girl!" he told them happily.

Belvedere and Ramona walked over to their grandson and Ramona asked, "Who is it, Cry-Baby?"

"Allison," he told them, "and she's beautiful and hep. Pepper called her a 'scrape' cause she's supposed to be a square but she doesn't really act like a square."

Ramona looked at her husband, then she hugged her grandson, "As long as you know what you're doin, you can chase after anyone you want, but be careful, boy."

Cry-Baby looked at his grandpa for his opinion.

"Bring her by," Belvedere said. "Let us meet her. As long as she doesn't look down on us, I have nothin to say."

"Thanks," Cry-Baby told them, hugging them. He then looked at his gang.

Wanda just shrugged, showing that she didn't really care one way or the other. Hatchet and Milton told him that he could do what he wants and that Allison was a way better choice than Lenora. Pepper had, of course, already made her feelings known, but the whole gang wanted to know why their leader wanted a square.

"Since I want to bring her here for the Jamboree tonight, I'll give ya'll the short version. A few years ago, I noticed that she was watchin us, so I started watchin her. I liked what I saw. She's nothin like normal squares. Pep, she even knows about our grades. I caught her in the records room. She was supposed to be lookin at her grades, and she saw ours by accident cause they were right behind hers in the drawer, but she didn't say nothin to no one. She doesn't look like she believes all them rumors that are spread about us either."

The rest of the Kids were nodding their heads as he described Allison. Ramona and Belvedere decided then and there to give the girl a chance, even if she was a square.

"Well," Ramona said, "what're you waitin for? Go get her so we can meet her before ya'll have to be on stage tonight."

Belvedere nodded, agreeing with his wife, and helped his grandson get the new bike outside. Once outside, Cry-Baby nodded his thanks, climbed on his bike, and left to get his girl.

**A.N. Again, I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I am hoping that the next chapter won't take as long, but I can't make any promises.**

**I don't really know where this is going, so any ideas are appreciated. Please review (I have 7 reviews so far! YAY!).**

**POLL: (these are important, please put answers in reviews)**

**1) What should Mrs. Vernon-Williams's first name be?**

**2)What should Baldwin's last name be?**

**3) Should Cry-Baby go to jail like he does in the film?**


	8. Chapter 5: First Fight

**A.N. Well, what did ya'll think of the last few chapters? (I know that "ya'll" is technically not a word, but I'm a southern girl, so I don't particularly care.) Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I have little to no idea of where I'm going with this, so any ideas are appreciated.**

**Reviewers feed my muse, and flames will be used to heat my house.**

**To my Reviewers: I would like to thank you for giving me a few ideas, and I would like to apologize for not updating sooner... this chapter took a little longer to write than I thought it would because of college and lack of ideas. I have gotten several messages answering some of the questions from the last chapter and they all agree that Cry-Baby should go to jail. I haven't decided yet what I'll do, but it will probably be in the next chapter (no guarantees though). Mrs. Vernon-Williams's name will be Marilyn (thanks addicted2books). Baldwin's last name will be Carmichael (thanks CheshireCatAlex). I know that I had some other reviewers that had great last names for him and great first names for her, but as I speak, my internet is being a jerk, so I can't read it, but to the people who sent them, thank you anyway.**

**Grammar Note: Another reviewer mentioned that I seem to use parentheses quite often when commas could be used. This is because the note made doesn't fit with the rest of the sentence and is not highly important. I will try to fix any other grammar errors as I see them. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be writing fanfiction? No! I would be living it up in a nice house surrounded by snack food and reading/playing games on facebook/my computer all day.**

Chapter 5- The First Fight and Meeting the Family

The drive to the Vernon-Williams's wasn't all that long, maybe twenty minutes, but Cry-Baby felt that it was a lot longer. He could hear the thunder and hoped that no lightning would follow... he couldn't stand lightning, not after what happened to his parents. Since he was on his motorcycle, he wanted to get back to Turkey Point with Allison before the bottom dropped out of the storm. He spotted the house a few minutes after hearing a rather large peal of thunder, one that hinted at a bigger storm than he had thought. He drove up the long driveway and parked his bike next to some hedges on the path to the front door. After adjusting his blue jeans, he sauntered up to the front door, preparing to knock. Before he took two steps, half the charm school came outside to see him.

Everyone in the charm school heard the motorcycle as it got closer to the building. Allison could see everyone moving toward the windows and heard a bunch of the girls asking if it was Cry-Baby. She moved to the window and looked out. Sure enough, standing at the edge of the patio was Cry-Baby. He looked like he had just gotten off his cycle. He walked towards the front door just as her grandmother and the Wiffles went outside. She ran to across the room to the door. By the time she got outside, most of the school was already there, and Baldwin and Cry-Baby were fighting... well, Cry-Baby punched Baldwin (after Baldwin threw a cup of hot tea in Cry-Baby's face) and Baldwin fell over, the Wiffles caught him, and he didn't get back up.

Mrs. V-W was the first one out the door to see him. She slowly walked down the steps to see what he wanted.

"Mrs. Vernon-Williams," he started, "is Allison home? I'm singing tonight, and I thought she might like to hear..."

He never got to finish his sentence because Baldwin chose that moment to grab Mrs. V-W's tea cup from her hand ("Baldwin! Mind your manners!" she shouted) and toss the steaming tea into his face. When Baldwin turned around to laugh with his friends/minions, Cry-Baby recovered enough to spin Baldwin around and knock his lights out. Allison made it out the door as Baldwin was falling. Cry-Baby held out his hand to her, and she took it. They ran to his bike and got on. Mrs. V-W (Marilyn) came out of her shock and ran over to them.

"Please, Grandmother," Allison started, "can I go?"

"Allison..." Marilyn sighed and nodded, "I will come and get you in two hours. Mr. Walker, will your band be done by then?"

Allison couldn't stop smiling, and Cry-Baby answered, "Probably. We're only gonna sing a few songs. Grandma wants to talk with Allison before though, so we might run a little late."

Seeing that she couldn't deny her granddaughter this, Marilyn nodded her acceptance.

Cry-Baby just grinned and started the engine.

"Thank you, Grandmother!" Allison exclaimed.

"Don't get your dress dirty," Marilyn told her.

Cry-Baby kicked the bike into gear and they drove away.

Marilyn watched them leave before she turned around and saw that the rest of her school was watching her (except for Baldwin, who was still knocked out, and the Wiffles, who were trying to wake him up). She knew that she had to explain her actions.

"I announced earlier that I had learned a few things today. Some items about Mr. Walker were included in that. I also heard him sing for a brief moment. If he were to enter the talent show, I have no doubt that he would achieve a high ranking. I also trust my granddaughter. It seems that I do not have enough information to fully understand what is going through her head, but I trust that she will tell me when she thinks I will hear her. I will bring her home tonight for that discussion. Since we've had quite a bit of excitement today, I am declaring that this talent show is postponed until this time next week. All the performers will redo their acts and will be judged then. Mr. Carmichael," she stated, now addressing Baldwin's father, "can you see to it that your son stays away from Allison for the next few days? I believe it is safe to say that they are no longer dating, and since he threatened Mr. Walker's life earlier today, I do not want him anywhere near my granddaughter."

Mr. Carmichael just nodded his head and got the Wiffles to help him get Baldwin to the car. They all got in and left. The rest of the RSVP people went inside to get their things so that they too might leave. Marilyn was left standing there alone. She went inside to direct the staff in the clean-up.

Cry-Baby and Allison were riding towards Turkey Point as the sky steadily got darker. Cry-Baby flinched as he heard the thunder coming closer. A few minutes later, they pulled up outside the pavilion. He helped her stand as the Girls came outside to meet them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she stated, looking around.

"You ever been to Turkey Point before?"

"Grandmother wouldn't let me. She calls it the Redneck Riviera."

"I live here. Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It's really wild, but I'm not sure if I'm going to fit in here..."

"You're cool, Allison. You might look square, but underneath, I think you're really hep."

"Well, what have we here?" Pepper stated as she walked up to them.

"First square to set foot in Turkey Point," Wanda added from her spot next to Pepper.

"Welcome to the Jukebox Jamboree," Hatchet stated from the other side of Pepper.

Allison looked at them as Cry-Baby introduced his Girls, "These are the Cry-Baby Girls. That's Wanda."

"What are you wearing? I wouldn't be caught dead in a full skirt."

"Don't ya got a chest? Stick it out for god's sake," Hatchet added.

"That's Hatchet-Face, she don't mean no harm," Cry-Baby explained.

"The first thing a Cry-Baby girl learns is our bosoms are our weapons," Pepper stated.

"Now, Pepper's pregnant, but she can fight like a man," Cry-Baby said, grinning.

"Hey girls," Pepper started, "what do you say we give Allison here a bad girl, beauty makeover? Are you game?"

Allison smiled at Cry-Baby before walking over to the Girls, "Sure. Think I got what it takes?"

Cry-Baby, who couldn't be happier at the moment, just said, "You got it Allison..."

Pepper asked Cry-Baby to send their grandmother to the house before turning around.

The Girls dragged Allison off as Cry-Baby went to find Milton and his grandparents. He found Milton near the jukebox, waiting on Hatchet to get back. Ramona and Belvedere were out on the floor dancing. He got their attention and all three wandered over to where he was standing.

"Grandma, the Girls are with Allison giving her a makeover. Pepper asked me to send you to the house to help them."

Ramona nodded before walking off.

"Milton, Uncle Belvedere, I'm thinking about changing one of the songs just a little so we can get Allison up on stage. I don't know which one though."

Belvedere thought for a moment before saying, "What about the first song you were going to sing tonight?"

Cry-Baby nodded, "That might work. You gonna help me write her in while the Girls are getting her ready?"

Milton nodded and the three men left to get Cry-Baby's guitar and make one of their best songs into a duet.

**AN: This is not anywhere near as long as I wanted it to be, but I know that all of ya'll are waiting for more, so I figured I'd cut this short and this seemed like a good place to stop. My classes start back tomorrow, so the next chapter might have to wait until summer break. Thank you to all reviewers.**

**If you have any ideas for things you want to see in this, I welcome them because they feed my plot bunnies. Flames will be used to keep those same bunnies warm.**


	9. Chapter 6: A Makeover and a Plot

**A.N. I have been very lucky so far in that I have had only one flame (which wasn't really all that bad) out of all the reviews I have gotten. I know that this has been really slow in starting, and I do apologize for that, but I am still unsure as to where I'm going with this, so I am trying to stick to the movie at the moment, as you can probably tell (that was the basis of the flame). I have had several reviewers give me some good ideas based on the questions I posted in an earlier chapter. I think that I know what I'm going to do about Cry-Baby going to jail (not telling right now though). I would like to say thank you very much to every single person who reviewed (even the flame… I can't actually remember what the flame said right now, but a review is a review and means that this story is being read).**

**If anyone has any ideas that might work in this story (and that you just don't want to write yourself), I would be happy to hear it and see if I can work it in.**

**Disclaimer: ~checks for ownership~ Nope, I still don't own any part of this except for whatever ideas aren't in the actually film… and I don't own some of them either… my reviewers are awesome about giving me ideas.**

Chapter 6- A Makeover and a Plot

"Wanda, what do you think about lettin' her wear them tight black pants with Pepper's green top and my black belt?" Ramona asked.

"That might work," she said, circling Allison.

"Hatchet, you and Pepper fix her hair and her make-up. Allison, what do you think of us?" Ramona asked.

"I think you're all really hep," the girl in question replied, "a lot better than the people I am usually forced to be around."

"But you're a square," Hatchet said.

"Yes, but you seem to be cooler than any square I know, especially squares like Baldwin."

"Most of us are. Hey, Hatchet, Pepper, do you think we could get Lenora to date Baldwin?" Wanda asked.

Pepper smiled deviously, "That might work if we could figure out how."

Ramona just smiled and handed Allison the clothes she had picked for her, "Now, honey, you go on and change. When you come out, we'll fix you up for my grandson."

Allison nodded and went to the bathroom to change out of her white gown.

"Maybe we could convince her that dating Baldwin would make Cry-Baby jealous?" Pepper asked.

"That won't work for long unless Baldwin gets her pregnant," Wanda said. "She might not be smart, but she'll realize that Cry-Baby doesn't care pretty quick."

"We don't have a choice. We've got to keep Lenora away from my brother before she starts rumors again."

Allison chose that moment to come out wearing her borrowed clothes, holding her ballgown.

"Lookin' good. Now, we've got to do the fun part," Wanda stated.

Allison nodded, "What was that you were saying about Lenora starting rumors?"

"Sit down here, honey," Ramona told her. "Lenora Frigid likes to think that my grandson belongs to her and would say anythin to make that true."

"She claimed last year that Cry-Baby had knocked her up. I think that she's gonna try again with the same rumor once she sees you two together," Wanda told her while looking for shoes that would fit the other girl.

Hatchet had been doing Allison's make-up during this, adding eyeliner and brighter lipstick to the base that Allison already had. Pepper had been curling her hair and was almost done by the time Wanda found the shoes.

"So you're gonna try to force her to date Baldwin?" Allison asked. She had heard the rumors about Lenora's pregnancy but had never believed them because of Cry-Baby's obvious dislike of the girl.

"Yeah, we just gotta figure out exactly how to get them together," Pepper told her, putting the last touches to her hair. "There, all done."

Allison looked in the mirror and gasp; she'd never worn eyeliner before and had never curled her hair the way that it was. She stood and looked at her clothes and was amazed at the fact that she looked completely different than normal… and she liked the new look.

Meanwhile, the boys and Belvedere were sitting on the front steps with Cry-Baby's guitar and the words to their song sitting in front of them. The girls knew to come and get them when they were done with Allison.

"How about this?" Milton asked, writing something down on the paper.

"That's really good, Milton, but maybe somethin' like this instead," Belvedere replied, erasing part of what Milton wrote and replacing the words.

Cry-Baby read over what they wrote and played it on his guitar, "That'll work. Now, we just need to get the girls to memorize it."

"They won't have any trouble doin' that," Belvedere told him. "It's not that different, and your girl only has a few lines."

The front door opened loudly, "C'mon boys, we need ya'll's help on our plan and we're done with the makeover."

The three of them got up and followed Ramona in the house. Cry-Baby's eyes got huge when he saw his girl; she was beautiful all gussey'd up like that.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"You're so beautiful," Cry-Baby told her.

The girls smiled before getting back to their plot.

"We need a way to get Lenora and Baldwin together in such a way that they stay together for a long time so that the two of them will leave ya'll alone," Pepper told the guys.

"So, you want us to figure out a way for Baldwin to marry Lenora?" Milton said.

"Right," Hatchet said.

Cry-Baby chimed in, showing them the new lyrics, "First, ya'll need to learn the new words to this song. The marriage plan can wait a few minutes. Pepper, Wanda, and Hatchet, you sing this part like you always do, just add a few words here and there. Allison, you get to sing these lines on your own, then you sing at the same time as me on these. Got it?"

The first three girls nodded, they had been doing this song for months. Allison took the paper to look over the lines before handing it back, "It seems simple enough. Can you all sing this through once so I know how it all sounds? I don't want to mess you up on stage."

The group nodded and started singing, Allison coming in when they told her to and getting the beat easily. Ramona was almost crying at the end… her grandson had just made his feelings about this girl really clear.

After the song was memorized and the guitar put away, the family got back to planning Lenora and Baldwin's marriage.

"We need to make it look like their idea," Milton said. "If they think we're settin' them up, they'll never do it."

The others nodded and got to work. Twenty minutes later, they had a plan. It was a simple plan, but it had the best chance of working. They had decided to use a few seemingly random comments when they were around the two, and let Lenora and Baldwin come to their own conclusions. When around Lenora, they would mention something about Cry-Baby wanting to have children and how he wanted a girl that he knew could give them to him or how Allison wanted to know the same thing about her future husband, depending on who was speaking. Around Baldwin, (again depending on who was speaking) they would mention about how Lenora was the perfect woman who should be idolized or how she was easy and wanted a way to get Cry-Baby all to herself. The group hoped that this would be enough. If not, there was always Wanda's plan of locking them in a room together (they might do that anyway if they try to interfere in tonight's song… even though Baldwin wasn't invited to the jamboree, he might show up anyway just to torment the drapes).

The band decided to start setting up since they were supposed to go on stage in ten minutes (one hour to re-do Allison's look and twenty minutes for "The Plan," if they go on stage in ten, then Mrs. V-W has 30 minutes to get to Turkey Point). Pepper went on stage to make sure her drums were in place while Milton and Cry-Baby fiddled with their strings and Hatchet made sure her saxophone was still in good condition. Wanda had a triangle, so it doesn't get messed up. Allison watched this in awe. She was never allowed to learn any instruments because her grandmother said that they were not ladylike.

"Alright, children, you need to get in place! It's almost time," Ramona said, walking towards the stage.

The entire gang gathered behind the huge Confederate flag that was used as a curtain, and Ramona walked through with the microphone to introduce them.

**A.N. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. My bunnies keep running away whenever I try to write. I will write more as soon as I can find them.**


	10. Chapter 7: A Song and A Conversation

**A.N: I am sorry about how long it's been since I updated this. I have no good excuse. Thank you to all my reviewers that have stuck with me while I worked on tons of others stories (very few of which are finished). Now that I have a bit more time, I hope to write more on this, but I have recently discovered that I have roughly thirty story prompts that I want to write in many different fandoms, so I don't know how that's going to work.**

**During the song, I have different ways of writing each character: **

_This is Cry-Baby singing,_ this is Allison singing, **this is the rest of the band/audience singing**, _and this is Cry-Baby and Allison both singing_.

**I hope that this makes that part clear. Please read and review. Have a great day.**

Chapter 7: A Song and A Conversation

"Hey, hey, hey! Dig it, all you hep cats and cool chicks," Ramona said, walking out on stage. "You know me, Ramona Rickettes! Now, let me introduce to you the Cry-Baby combo: Milton, Pepper, Wanda, Hatchet-Face!"

Pepper's children were sitting next to the stage, waiting for their mother. When she came out, they yelled, "Hi, Mom!"

Ramona made sure everyone had gotten to their places before she continued with her high energy introduction, "And now, the baddest baby of them all, the man you came here for, the big boo-hoo, the terrible teardrop, ladies and gentlemen, my grandson, Cry-Baby!"

Cry-Baby and Allison walked through the curtain side by side, and Lenora's face fell. It got worse when he kissed Allison on the cheek and motioned for her to stand next to his grandparents. He started playing his guitar as soon as his girl was in place.

His part was first:

_Well, one for all and all for one_

_And all we want is to have some fun_

_But Squares, beware of our property_

_Yeah, if you're lookin' to rumble, you're lookin' at me_

_Cause I'm the king_

The rest of the band sang here:

**King Cry-Baby**

_Yeah, I'm the king_

**King Cry-Baby**

_Yeah, I'm the king_

**King Cry-Baby**

_A King Cry-Baby with a tear in my eye_

_If you mess with the king,_

_You're gonna cry, oh baby cry_

_Oh baby, cry, oh baby cry, wow_

_Well, I was born on the wrong side of the tracks_

_In the backseat of a stolen Cadillac_

_I had my first cigarette before I could walk_

_And I was strumming this guitar before I could talk_

_Cause I'm the king_

**King Cry-Baby**

_Yeah, I'm the king_

**King Cry-Baby**

_Oh, I'm the king_

**King Cry-Baby**

_A King Cry-Baby with a tear in my eye_

_If you mess with the king, you're gonna cry_

_Oh baby cry, oh baby cry, oh baby cry, oh baby cry_

_Well, I'm a lonely king who needs a queen_

_Yeah, you're the sweetest hunk of sugar that I've ever seen_

_I ain't got a ring or crown for you_

_Well, if I had your love_

_I'd lose these cry-baby blues_

Here, the band let Cry-Baby do his guitar solo. Ramona and Belvedere waited until it was almost over before they gave the band a signal and started pushing Allison towards the stage.

**She's the Queen**

**She's the Queen**

Well, let people talk, I don't care

Let me prove to you, daddy, that I ain't no square

_You'll be my queen and I'll be your king_

_But if you leave my hive, you're gonna feel my sting_

_Cause you're my queen_

**Queen Cry-Baby**

You're the king

**King Cry-Baby**

_I'll be the king_

I'll be the queen

**Cry-cry baby**

_A King Cry-Baby with a Queen by my side_

_And if you mess with us, man, you're gonna cry_

_Oh baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_Oh baby cry, cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_Cry, baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

Wanda ended the song with her triangle. Lenora stormed off in a huff. She had been trying to get Cry-Baby's attention the whole time he was on stage. He, of course, ignored her and had been staring at Allison whenever possible. Even Lenora throwing her _unmentionables_ on stage didn't get his attention for more than a few seconds. Cry-Baby and Allison never even noticed her leaving. After Wanda moved away from the microphone, Cry-Baby had kissed her, and the crowd went wild. Allison grinned and almost bounced off the stage. The Cry-Baby Kids sang eight more songs before the crowd went silent.

Allison looked back and saw her grandmother walking towards her. Having one teenage square at Turkey Point was amazing, having that square's grandmother there was once thought to be an impossibility. Allison walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. Marilyn looked over her granddaughter and surprised everyone by smiling. The band played one more song before they turned the dance floor over to the jukebox. Marilyn stood with her granddaughter at the front of the stage during that last song, swaying along with the ballad and clapping when it was over. Wanda walked off stage to find someone to dance with. Milton and Hatchet-Face went to find a place on the floor for them to dance. No one would even try to split them up for a dance. Pepper gathered her children and her boyfriend and joined her grandparents and brother in front of the stage. Allison introduced her grandmother, and Cry-Baby introduced everyone else. Marilyn asked if they could speak, so they all walked out off the dance floor, leaving the noise behind.

Pepper and Cry-Baby arranged chairs around the living room so that everyone could see each other. Ramona and Belvedere were next to each other nearest the front door. Clockwise, the circle looked like this: Belvedere, Pepper, Susie-Q, Snare Drum, Miles (Pepper's boyfriend), Marilyn, Allison, Cry-Baby, Ramona. Marilyn looked highly uncomfortable but willing to talk.

Since no one seemed like they were going to talk, Allison started the conversation, "Grandmother, what do you think about my outfit? The girls gave me the clothes and did my hair and make-up."

"I think it's lovely. You look much better in this than in your normal wardrobe. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mrs. Vernon-Williams, what did you wanna talk to us about?" Ramona asked, trying to be polite for her grandson's sake.

"I want to make sure my granddaughter is safe here. I know that this is a touchy subject, and I am loathe to bring it up, but I have to know if Mr. Walker is likely to follow in his father's footsteps. You must understand, all I want to do is protect Allison."

"Grandmother," Allison interrupted before anyone could answer, "you keep mentioning Cry-Baby's parents, but you won't tell me anything about what happened. Can one of you tell me, please?"

Cry-Baby looked at his sister before he answered, "Allison, my daddy was the Alphabet Bomber. Both Momma and Daddy were sentenced to death a few months after my third birthday. Pepper had just turned four. Erik Carmichael pulled the switch on them six months later."

"If your dad was the bomber, why was your mom sentenced?" Allison asked.

Ramona answered that question, "The cops thought she was helpin' him. Penny could barely write her own name when she was arrested, much less know how to build a bomb. Ray was acting on his own when he destroyed those buildings and killed all those people. The judge wouldn't listen to reason. He just wanted to get back at Ray and Penny for all the times they had been in and out of his courtroom. Nothing we said helped their case any, and we prolly just made it worse by testifying. Mrs. Vernon-Williams, my Penny was a bear when it came to protecting her kids, but she would never hurt anyone if she could help it. My grandson might look a lot like his daddy, but he's got more of his momma in him and Pepper's the same."

"Mrs. Ramona, you said that Cry-Baby's mom couldn't write her own name, how is it that Cry-Baby and Pepper are both so smart? I mean, they're the two smartest students in our class," Allison was still a little confused about the whole thing.

Belvedere spoke up, "Penny used to be sharp as a tack. She was first in her class until she got pregnant with Pepper. The school board made her quit. She was a junior at the time. By the time she was eighteen, Cry-Baby had been born, and Penny was in charge of everything here. She was so smart. A few weeks after Pepper's second birthday, Penny was in an accident. A square decided that he didn't want any more drapes around and ran his car through Turkey Point. No one was killed, except for the square, but Penny ended up under his car in the lake. She was never the same after that. Ramona and me moved back here to help take care of her because she was like a little kid again. It's why Pepper and Cry-Baby don't have any brothers and sisters. It's also what caused Ray to go crazy. He had loved her with all of his heart. A few weeks later, he blew up the airport, then the barbershop, the carwash, the drugstore, the eye doctor's, the furniture store, and the gas station. They caught him before he could put a bomb in the hotel, but it was close."

"I didn't like that they took my Penny away," Ramona said in a somewhat subdued (for her) voice, "but I am glad they stopped Ray before he could kill anyone else. To answer what you asked before, the only way my grandson would do what Ray did is if the person he loved most was lost to him, and I don't think he would ever do the exact same thing as his father. Cry-Baby was raised different than Ray was. Ray blamed squares for all his problems even before Penny was hurt. He would never be caught dead singing and dancing with a square like Cry-Baby was earlier."

Marilyn nodded her head, she had been thinking about the boy now dating her granddaughter ever since he had picked Allison up from RSVP. She had not thought that he would ever be like his father (she had met Ray Walker once and he had been a foul mouthed man who had spit at her feet when she had asked him a question), but she had wanted to be sure.

The conversation went on to more pleasant topics after that (How long have Allison and Cry-Baby liked each other? How old are Snare Drum and Susie-Q? How long has Pepper been with Miles?). Soon, Marilyn was telling Allison that it was late, and they must go home now. Allison changed back into her dress while her grandmother made plans with Ramona and Belvedere to see Turkey Point during the daytime. After she was changed, Cry-Baby gave her a somewhat chaste kiss before Allison walked to the door.

Marilyn was the first one out. She spotted something near the parking lot that made her turn around and ask for the phone. Dialing, she started speaking the moment it was picked up, "Mr. Carmichael, may I ask why your son and his friends are at Turkey Point…? I am here picking up my granddaughter and looking after her safety…. If they disturb the people here, I will gladly testify against them…. You know that I would win any case that pitted their word against mine, especially since Judge Barner's wife and son were at the talent show this afternoon, as were Judge Thomas's and Judge Morfeld's entire family. You better hope, Mr. Carmichael, that your son realizes that fact before he does something that reflects badly on himself…. I will be pressing charges against him for any trouble he causes here. Also, if I see him anywhere near my granddaughter, I will expell him from RSVP immediately. This is also true if he causes trouble here that goes to court…. Good, I shall see you in ten minutes. Goodbye."

"Allison, we will wait until Mr. Carmichael gets here to retrieve his son before we leave. If he causes trouble, I do not want you involved."

Miles was stunned, "You have the Chief of Police's phone number memorized?"

"His wife used to help me plan the parties at RSVP before she married and had Baldwin. Her husband's father Erik is not a nice man. He believed in all matter of nonsense, including the idea that women should be in the home and should do nothing at all outside of the home. The current Mr. Carmichael is somewhat nicer, but he still has his father's belief about a woman's place. The only reason he will even speak to me is I hold his son's future in my hands. Baldwin's grades are not the best, so his place at RSVP is what he is counting on to get him into the best schools. I have had to call Rebecca Carmichael no less than seven times in the past six months about Baldwin's behavior."

The ten minute wait didn't seem all that long. Cry-Baby, Allison, Pepper, Miles, and the kids all went back to the party to dance, with Marilyn, Ramona, and Belvedere following soon after. The three grandparents did not dance, but they did sit on the edge of the stage and watched their grandchildren have fun.

When Mr. Carmichael showed up, Baldwin was opening the gas cap on Cry-Baby's car. Six of the cars in the parking lot had words painted across them, and several gas caps were already open. All of the squares were holding the items that caused the vandalism. Since the police chief could see Mrs. Vernon-Williams watching from the bottom of the hill, he had no choice in his actions.

"Baldwin, you and your friends are under arrest for vandalism. I have ignored everything that Mrs. Vernon-Williams has told your mother about you because you always had an excuse, but I cannot ignore this. Mrs. Vernon-Williams is pressing charges against the lot of you and expelling you from RSVP. If this is the kind of behavior that you have had there, then she should've expelled you long ago. I will be giving her a list of who is here so she may react accordingly."

The boys tried to protest, but they were ignored as Mr. Carmichael grabbed his radio and called for back-up to take the boys to jail. He made sure to mention who was pressing charges against whom to make sure that no mistakes were made. It would not be good if one of his officers arrested one of the drapes that Mrs. Vernon-Williams was protecting.


End file.
